The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and particularly to the spinning reel for fishing in which structure of such reel was simplified by improving the structures of a drag sound generating portion which can verify sensitivity of drag tightening force by generating sound with tensile restoring force, of a handle joining portion which rotates for winding its line in, and of a spool operation sound generating portion which can sense by using click sound generated from the spool operation sound generating portion with regard to "fish signal" (defined as the feeling that a fish swallowed the bait).
In general, the spinning reel comprises a spool in which the line paid out is wound by rotating a handle, a drag sound generating portion in which sound is generated by restoring force of a plate spring installed therein and sensitivity of the drag tightening force can be verified, and a spool operation sound generating portion in the fish signal can be sensed by using click sound generated therein.
The conventional reel drag sound generating portion used for the aforesaid objects was disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 83-68774 and the Korean Utility Model Registration No. 91-9099 which was filed by the present inventor and applicant prior to the former application.
However, in the case of the former, its structure shows that in the external cylinder of helix screwed on a drag adjustment handle shaft, a concavo-convex portion is formed, on the said handle shaft a center hole of the spring holder is inserted, and a plate spring is joined in the supporting groove of the holder, whereby upper plate spring conducting elastic operation on the concavo-convex portion and generating the drag sound. The aforesaid invention had the difficult manufacturing process as the separate spring holder for supporting the aforesaid plate spring was required to manufacture, and had a trouble to use the separate tools for disassembling and assembling as the spring was required to compressively disassemble and assemble in a supporting groove. Also, the invention had the drawback which its operation was not smooth as compressive operation is generated when the upper plate spring elastically installed on the concavo-convex portion is operated.
In the case of the latter, its structure shows that on circumferential surface in the front of a drag knob, a built-in element having a plurality of concavo-convex portion is formed, a spring holder engaging a plate spring into guide holes on the top and both sides in the inner portion is installed on both folded ends of the aforesaid driving gear shaft, whereby sound is generated by rotation of the drag knob. It was somewhat improved in the respects of evils for disassembling and assembling and operation of the plate spring. However, this invention also had the complicated manufacturing process as the separate spring holder was required to manufacture as in the former, as well as it had problems of increasing the costs.
A handle joining portion of the conventional reel was constructed as shown on FIG. 8 such that a driving shaft 104 having inner surface of angled shape is mounted on a rotary shaft 102 having circumferential surface of angled shape integrated with a handle, a screw 105 is passed through in the middle of a washer after inserting the washer 106 having angled shape or circular shape, and a male helix portion 107 of the screw is engaged by a female helix portion 103 formed inside the rotary shaft 102, whereby the handle is mounted on a side of the reel body. In such a state that the handle was fastened, the handle was slackened due to gap between the rotary shaft 102 and a driving shaft 104. In the event that the assembled screw is slackened due to its use for a long time, the handle is severely slackened so that the screw can be loosed and removed when the handle is rotated, or its operation cannot be so smooth.
Accordingly, as shown on FIG. 9 to settle such problems, a screw 205 was passed through the center of a collar 208 after forming an inclined slitting surface 207 on the ends of a rotary shaft 202 and placing the separate collar 208 having the opposing inclined slitting surface 207', and the inclined slitting surface 207' of the collar 208 was pressurized tight along the inclined slitting surface 207 of the rotary shaft 202 partially on a side of an inner driving shaft 204, thereby slackening of the handle is prevented. As the construction process of slitting ends of the rotary shaft and one end of the collar was added and the separate collar was required, increase of the parts has become a main cause of increasing the manufacturing costs. When tightening force of the screw was loosened, slackening can be generated, and when it is severely loosened, the screw becomes untied.
The conventional reel spool operation sound generating portion, as shown on FIG. 10, has the structure that an actuating means 306 is made of metals equipped with the inner circumferential surface of a spool 300 generating sound by touching to a tooth space 305 of a click gear 302 integrated with a spool center shaft 301, a power actuated means 304 folded unto the bottom of center, one side of said actuating means 306 is resiliently placed against a coil spring 309 fixed by hanging on a seperate projection 307 protruded on the inner circumferential surface of the spool 300, and a projection 303 is inserted into the hole of the center shaft and fixed with an E-ring 308. The aforesaid invention had a disadvantage that fails to provide a swinging operation sound as the actuating means resiliently placed against the coil spring is formed with metallic means and a dead crushing sound is generated by striking of the folded power actuating means. Also, it had the problems of a lowering of productivity due to complicated construction and of increasing the manufacturing costs.